Presents, candy or sex?
by adwkokos
Summary: Xmas, SoraRiku, fluff. Yaoi


**Presents, candy or sex?**

I sit at the kitchen table, eating cookies and looking at all the Christmas decorations Sora put up earlier today. I'm waiting for him. He's upstairs for some reason. He said there was something he needed to do, but he wouldn't tell me what. I look at the two presents on the table in front of me and giggle a little. I know he shouldn't be allowed to open them until tomorrow, but I want to give them to him today. Plus, I have plenty more presents for him that he can open tomorrow morning.

"Riku," Sora calls.

"Yeah?"

"Come on up!"

I walk up the stairs. I wonder what he's up to this time.

"I'm in here!" The voice seems to be coming from our bedroom. I open the door, not quite sure what to expect.

Our bed is full of candy, and on it sits Sora, wearing boxer shorts and a ribbon.

"I'm your Christmas present!" he exclaims happily. I laugh. Oh, how I love him. He's so adorable. His brown hair is even messier than usual, and he's blushing slightly. He's probably been having a pillow fight with himself.

"Wait two and a half second, okay?" I say, and run downstairs to fetch his presents.

I return with the presents and toss them on the bed. Sora's face lights up even more than it does when someone gives him cookies.

"Presents!" he squeals.

"You open yours before I open mine," I say with a smile. "That one first," I point at the smallest present and laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You'll see. Go on, open it."

It takes him about two seconds to rip the paper off.

"What the hell is this?" he screams. I laugh so hard I can hardly stand.

"Riku," he says in a pretend-threatening voice. "Would you care to explain this to me?" He holds up a pink t-shirt with the word "Babe" in sparkly letters on the front.

"Or this?" A frilly pink mini-skirt in a slightly darker pink than the tee.

"Or how about these?" A pair of sparkly pink stockings.

"Not to mention," he is trying to sound furious, but it's not working very well. "This." He throws a tiara at me. It's silver, well actually it's plastic, but it's a silvery color, with pink "diamonds" and feathers.

"Don't worry," I say when I am able to breath again. "That's not your real present. Open the other one."

He looks at me with a thoughtful expression for a little while. I know that look. Present, candy and sex are having a fierce argument in his head.

"Not yet," he says with a smile. Present lost, apparently. But who won? Candy or sex? He pulls at his red ribbon and winks at me. Sex, then.

I take two steps and a jump, and land on the bed.  
"Should I open my present now?"

"Well," he says, pretending to be uncertain what to answer. "I guess you're really supposed to wait until tomorrow, but… Of course you're opening it now!"

I smile, and untie the ribbon. He starts unbuttons my shirt, and pulls of my pants. We're both in boxer shorts, now. I give him a gentle puff, and he lands on his back. I get on top and start kissing him. I break the kiss reluctantly, moving to kiss his chest and stomach. My hands find the waistband of his boxers. I tug gently at it for a few seconds, and then I pull it off quickly. I smirk when I see how exited Sora's member is.

I start rubbing his shaft slowly. When he starts to moan, I increase the pace of my pumping. He moans louder. I remove my hand and take his length into my mouth. He yells my name as he comes in my mouth.

"Where's the lube?" I say when he's recovered. He grabs a small bottle from under the pillow. He pours some of its content in his hand and starts stroking my erection. I moan softly, and raise an eyebrow at him. He nods.

I place myself at his entrance and push inside gently. He whimpers slightly. I keep going, knowing he will soon enjoy it. I moan and push harder, he starts meeting my thrusts and we fall into a steady rhythm. I moan louder as I feel my climax building.

"Uh… Oh… SORA!" I scream as I come inside him.

-

We lay in each other's arms and whisper sweet words. Suddenly Sora remembers the candy and the present.

"Should we eat candy, or should I open your present?" he asks.

"Open the present, first," I reply with a smile. I can't wait to see his expression when he opens it.

He rips off the paper, and his mouth fall open when he sees what's inside it. It's a painting. Me, Sora and papou fruit. I've been working on it in secret for about a month.

"Oh my God! Riku, you made that?" Sora squeals.

"Yup."

"I love you Riku"

I smile at him. "I love you too, Sora."

**-------**

**I wrote a cute little fluffy Sora/Riku!!! You love me now, right Silli?**

**I was gonna give reviewers candy, but unfortunatly Sora ate it all. However, that is no exuse for not reviewing!!!**


End file.
